End of the World
The End of the World began as a 600-level class at Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in the Spring of 2009 and was created (with inspiration from Katey Healy-Wurzburg), taught and directed by Will Hines. The class developed the Apocalypse form. It was unanimously considered the greatest 600 show that UCB has ever produced by dickheads and kings alike. Cast Benjamin Apple, Dave Bluvband, Adam Bozarth, Katelyn Cunningham, Kirk Damato, Crystal Delahanty, Nate Dern, Brian Faas, Frank Hejl, Lauren Hunter, Matt Little, Benjamin Ragheb, Alexis Saarela, Christopher Scott, Natalie Short, John Trowbridge Descriptions of the inital four week run: JUNE 9, 2009 SLICE OF THE LIVING DEAD A briliant highschool boy, in the desire to become popular and to earn his father's love, used some illicitly purchased nuclear material to create a "better" pizza topping... which turned the town and the world into zombies. 30-odd years later... I, BINGO A makeshift family has made a life in a retirement home, safe and cut off from a desolate world beyond its fences. The days are regimented and rigidly scheduled, the rules enforced by The Machine... which was built by an old man who just misses his son. JUNE 16, 2009 APOCALYPSE COW A well-meaning scientist grafts guns onto the heads of cows to make super soldiers. They win the war in Iraq, but, due to the meddling of the scientist's evil twin brother/roommate, the cows run wild... and learn to speak. Half a millenium passes... KING STEER The cow king rejects a treaty with the human tribes in a war against the wolves on the same night that he tells the prince that he was actually born a princess. The wolves are at the gates and the empire is collapsing from the hubris of the king. JUNE 23, 2009 JUSTIFY YOUR LAVA Madonna, in a quest to stay youthful, initiates a project to dig up lava from an indian burial ground to make into a wonder cosmetic. *Meanwhile, an extremely attractive and narcissistic teen with a mother who loves him perhaps too much, is convinced that perhaps the his life would be less difficult if everyone were has pretty as him. *But then they have to dig deeper to get more lava to satiate the world's desire to be pretty... Some unspecified time in the future... "Tis The Times' Plague When Mad Dogs Lead the Blind" The world has been blinded and scarred by ash and lava. In a dog park, owners and their talking guide dogs gather, under the watchful eyes of security robots. A dwarf performs Shakespeare and an old man tries to find some canine love, but it is only a matter of time before the dogs get their day. JUNE 30, 2009 ROCK OF SPACE AGES A radio dj morns for the days when rock was king, kids just want some good music for their prom, and aliens just want a gig for their indie band. Are Earth minds ready for Klykian hardcore rock 'n' roll? One society falls and another rises... CARNIES LAID EGGS IN MY CORPSE A schlocky Klykian carnival... where winning can get you giant inflatable pencil or two wises but losing brings death... where humans are used as dart targets and their dead bodie as recepticals for Klykian... where Lava People thugs go to harrass and have fun. But on this day, the Klykia powers bring about a world changing prophecy. And, like a rusty ferris wheel, destiny continues to turn. External Links The required reading list given to the class. Scheduled future shows Dec. 21st, 2012 Category:Improv Shows Category:New York City